


Distraction

by kkismygod



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin needs attention, Fluff, he also gets the chance to show off, just a stupid cute lil fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod
Summary: Anakin distracts you from studying and then gets the chance to show off a little bit
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first work back from my hiatus so its a little short and stupid but hopefully you think it's as cute as I do :)

Your eyes ached as they took in the words on your computer screen. With every passing minute, you swore the letters were getting more tiny and blurry. 

No… not just minutes. It had been hours since you started studying, but your tests were coming up fast and you had to know this stuff. The look on Anakin’s face mirrored exactly how you felt on the inside.

“Are you done yet?” He asked for the millionth time, perched on your bed with his arms behind his head and legs crossed at the ankles. You had convinced him to take a shower 10 minutes ago so he would stop bugging you as you worked, but now he was back and had been begging for attention ever since.

It certainly didn’t help your willpower that he looked so devastatingly handsome and cozy, his hair dark and dripping and cheeks rosy from the shower. He was wearing his sleep robe, which was wrapped half-hazardly around his bare torso, exposing patches of his muscled midriff. You tore your eyes away before they could stay there for too long and lose focus altogether.

“Almost,” you muttered the answer to his previous question, biting down on the end of your pen. You read another line, but couldn’t retain any of the words as your mind kept drifting to the restless Jedi in your bed.

“You done now?”

“Getting there.”

You just had to finish this page, summarize it in a doc, and then you could log out of everything. It should only take a few more minutes of focus, and then you could give all your attention to Anakin.

You blinked hard, took a deep breath, and then got back to reading. You had only gotten one more paragraph done when you felt two large arms slip around your waist.

“Please hurry up.”

He kissed your neck and then rested his chin gently on your shoulder, making goosebumps erupt all over your skin. You hadn’t realized how cold you were, now that his warm embrace was pressed against you. 

“I’m trying,” you whined, bouncing your knee as you skimmed the rest of the reading, then clicked to a document page. 

“Not hard enough,” he chuckled. You could feel the deep vibrations in his chest against your back, and you wanted nothing more than to melt into him and have him carry you off to bed. But no— you  _ had _ to finish this. 

“Hey…” you suddenly had an idea. “Couldn’t you just, I don’t know, compel me to do my work faster?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like… Jedi mind tricks. You can make people do stuff. Make me do this.” 

“That would be an invasion of your privacy,” his voice slipped past your ear like smooth velvet.

“Not if I’m asking for it.”

He sighed, breath tickling your neck. “Just finish up. I’m getting bored.”

“Oh,  _ you’re _ bored? I’ve been working on this since 8 this morning!”

“Then you should be  _ done _ by now.” 

You groaned and set the pen in your grasp down so you could get typing. It was slightly unnerving having him read your work over your shoulder, but at this point you were so tired and burnt out that you didn’t care how bad it was. All you could really focus on was the feeling of his hands roaming over your sides and innocently slipping a few inches under your shirt.

“Anakin…” you warned. 

“Just warming you up. You’re freezing.”

You bit your lip at his sly tone, but he was right. You kept working as he slowly rubbed some warmth back into your skin. Once you finished, you slammed the x button on all of your tabs and slapped your laptop closed. Sighing in relief, you leaned back into Anakin’s chest and held his hands against you.

“All done,” you smiled.

He responded by pressing a few more kisses into your cheek, trailing them up your face to your temple. “About time.”

“For real, though,” you spoke absentmindedly as you relished the feeling of his lips against your skin. “I want you to do that cool mind trick thing on me.”

“ _ Why _ ?”

“I don’t know, just to see,” you shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be anything big. How about you… make me pick up that pen?”

“You’re sure you’re okay with it?”

“Yeah! I just wanna know what it feels like.”

“It feels like you’re doing something against your will,” his tone wasn’t very happy, and you could tell you were teetering on a soft spot. You knew he didn’t often use Jedi mind control, even on enemies, and it had a lot to do with forcing people to do things unwillingly. And that, of course, tied into his awful past. But you were only asking out of curiosity, purely for innocent purposes, and he knew that. So he gave a little huff, and then pulled back so he could look at your face. 

“You’re positive about this?”

“Making me pick up a pen isn’t a huge deal, Ani.”

“Alright,” he grimaced, then brought his metal hand before your face. To your pleasure, his glove was off and resting on the bedside dresser. You always liked seeing his arm free from its constraints, glinting gold in the low light and whirring softly as it moved. “If you hate this and never want me to do it ever again, just tell me.” 

“Just do it,” you pressed, staring at the hand in anticipation. 

“Ok.  _ You will pick up that pen _ .” 

He waved his hand in a downward motion as he said this, and then retracted it as you felt a weird sensation wash over your body. You wanted that pen. You reached for it as if it had been your own thought all along, and the feeling left as soon as you retrieved it from the desk. 

“Woah,” you giggled, an excited smile washing over your face. “Make me do something else!”

“Really?” He let out a relieved laugh. 

“Make me put it back!”

He shook his head at you, but waved his hand before your face again. “ _ You will put the pen on the desk _ .”

Your arm instinctively reached out for the desk, dropping the pen back where it had come from. You gasped in delight, turning around in his embrace to look him fully in the face. “Make me do something else!”

“You’re having too much fun with this,” he muttered, fitting his hands around your waist and lifting you into his arms. You wrapped your legs around his hips as he carried you over to the bed, laying you down and hovering over you. He nuzzled his head into your neck and pressed playful kisses into your skin, the ends of his hair tickling your cheek. “Besides, I don’t need to use mind control in order to make you do things for me.” 

“Oh yeah?” You challenged, burying your hands in his damp hair as he left a trail of kisses downward.

“Mhm.”

“Well, we’ll see about that the next time you want me to make you a Ruby Bliel.” 

He paused. “That’s not exactly what I meant.”

You smirked, knowing exactly what he had been insinuating. If you were being honest, he was right. You’d do anything he asked— but his ego did not need to know that.

“Can you show me more tricks?” You changed the subject. 

“More tricks,” he settled back onto the bed beside you with a grunt, pulling you into him with his metal arm. “Is that what you call years of Jedi training?”

“That telekinesis stuff is cool. Make something float.”

“I’m just a toy to you.”

“Here, this,” you tossed a pillow into the air, but it landed back onto your stomach. “Make it float.”

You tossed it again, and this time it came down and stopped right before landing on you. It rose a few inches, and then moved behind you, nudging its way back behind your head. 

“That’s  _ so _ cool,” You looked at him, and he was smiling gently back at you. Suddenly, you felt cool air on your stomach and found that your shirt was slowly inching its way upward on its own. “Hey!”

He laughed and your shirt was put back to its normal position, his hand following to grip your side again as he pressed his smile against your lips. 

“Anything else I can interest you with?” 

  
  



End file.
